Noviembre sin ti
by Biank Radcliffe
Summary: Y es que hay veces que amar, simplemente no es suficiente. RonxHermione.


**Disclaimer:** El Copyright y la Marca Registrada de todo lo referente a Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K. Rowling.

* * *

_Noviembre sin ti es sentir que la lluvia_

_Me dice llorando que todo acabó._

_Noviembre sin ti es pedirle a la luna_

_Que brille en la noche de mi corazón_

_Otra vez..._

**-Reik.**

**

* * *

  
**

La luna se oculta entre las tristes nubes cargadas de agua, como mis ojos cargados de lágrimas. Estoy solo aquí sentado en el árbol enfrente del lago, donde comenzó la magia de nuestro amor y donde siempre veníamos los dos juntos tomados de la mano y nos decíamos tantas cosas. Simplemente veníamos a amarnos.

Pero todo eso se acabó. Aun no puedo hacerme la idea de que no te tengo en mis brazos, de que no tengo tus caricias ni tus besos. Te necesito. Es cierto. Necesito de tus manos y de tus labios para poder vivir. Pero a pesar de que lloro por haberte perdido, me recargo en el tronco del árbol y recuerdo ese momento tan especial mientras que las primeras gotas de agua caen del cielo para depositarse en mi cuerpo...

_Es seis de Noviembre. Nos encontramos Harry, Ginny y yo en la sala común terminando nuestros deberes, mientras que tú lees un libro bastante interesada._

_-Yo ya me voy a dormir.-dice mi hermana bostezando._

_-Creo que yo también, estoy muy cansado por las prácticas de Quidditch.-dice Harry mientras se dirige hacia las escaleras de los dormitorios de los hombres._

_-¿Y no te despides?-pregunta Ginny fingiendo enojo._

_-Claro que sí.-dice Harry mientras se acerca a ella y la besa en los labios._

_Mi hermana y mi mejor amigo ya eran novios desde el curso pasado y se veía a leguas que estaban muy enamorados._

_-Ya basta de tanto amor y váyanse a dormir, tórtolos.-digo yo tratando de no sonar demasiado nervioso._

_-¿Por qué tanta prisa, hermanito?-pregunta Ginny sonriéndome pícaramente._

_-Tú más que nadie sabe.-digo en un tono demasiado bajo para que nadie pueda oírme._

_-Está bien, está bien, nos vamos.-dice Ginny mientras ella y Harry entran a su dormitorio respectivamente._

_Cuando ella y mi amigo hubieron entrado en sus habitaciones, me dirijo lentamente hacia ti y tú ni cuenta te das. Siento cómo mis piernas se tambalean, cómo mis manos sudan y cómo mi corazón está a punto de explotar, pero tomo el valor necesario y me agacho para quedar a tu altura, ya que estás sentada en el sofá._

_-Hermione…-digo con voz suave._

_-Dime.-preguntas sin despegar tus ojos de las páginas del libro._

_-Yo…yo necesito hablar contigo de algo muy importante.-digo sin poder ocultar mi sonrojo y nerviosismo._

_-Dime.-contestas._

_¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila mientras yo estoy a punto de llegar a un colapso nervioso?_

_-Pero aquí no, acompáñame afuera.-digo mientras te ofrezco mi mano._

_-De acuerdo.-dices mirándome extrañada._

_¡Por Merlín! Cómo amo tus ojos tan dulces como la miel, cómo amo tu cabello que se mueve al compás del viento cuando caminas y cómo amo tu sonrisa que me derrite cada vez que me la muestras. Por fin llegamos a los jardines del colegio y comienza a llover._

_-Vamos debajo de ese árbol.-te digo tomando tu mano y corriendo lo más que puedo hacia allá._

_Cuando llegamos, nos recargamos los dos en el tronco y se hace un silencio bastante incómodo. No sé por donde empezar, hasta que tu dulce voz llega a mis oídos sacándome de mis pensamientos._

_-¿Y qué me querías decir?-preguntas mientras miras cómo la lluvia empapa los terrenos._

_-Es que no sé por donde empezar.-te digo sinceramente._

_-Podrías empezar con una palabra.-me dices sonriendo._

_-Graciosa.-te digo y te pellizco cariñosamente la mejilla mientras veo cómo un rubor sube a tus mejillas, pero aun así no despegas tu mirada de la mía y no dejas de sonreírme._

_-Pues verás, desde hace varios años, me he sentido atraído por ti…-te digo evitando tu mirada y mirando el suelo._

_-Ron…-dices._

_-No, Hermione, déjame terminar ahora que he empezado.-te digo sonando muy seguro; tú solo asientes con la cabeza._

_-Y pues creo que desde que te vi con Krum en cuarto, me quité la venda de los ojos, y me di cuenta que las peleas que siempre teníamos por culpa de Viktor, eran tan solo celos y que no me quise dar cuenta nunca, pero tú siempre fuiste para mí la más hermosa de todas las chicas de Hogwarts.-termino de decir sintiendo cómo un gran peso de encima se me quita._

_Decido subir mi mirada para encontrarme con esos ojos miel que me encantan y que ahora desprenden ternura ¿ternura? Estoy alucinando._

_-Ron-dices acercándote a mí-Yo también te amo.-me sonríes sólo como tú sabes hacerlo._

_-¿De verdad?-te digo atónito y muy feliz._

_-De verdad ¿cómo quieres que te lo demuestre?-me dices._

_-Así.-te digo yo, mientras me voy acercando lentamente a tus labios que sólo en mis sueños se juntaron con los míos, pero ahora era verdad._

_Después de varios segundos de habernos besado, nos separamos porque la falta de oxígeno se hace evidente y sonreímos._

_-Creo que es hora de volver al castillo.-dices viendo cómo la lluvia ha cesado._

_-Tienes razón, pero solo una cosa.-te digo mirándote._

_-¿Qué?_

_-Espera._

_Tomo un pedazo de madera que está en suelo y con ella empiezo a escribir algunas palabras en el árbol._

_Ron y Hermione…Por Siempre_

_-Pero que bello se ve.-dices viendo sonriente el árbol._

_-Tienes razón.-te digo mientras beso tus labios._

_-Ahora sí, volvamos al castillo.-dices._

Volteo hacia el tronco del árbol y ahí lo veo. Veo nuestras hermosas dedicatorias grabadas aun. Siento cómo mis ojos se humedecen al recordar que ya no tengo el calor de tu cuerpo en mi ser, me duele recordar que no puedo sentir tu respiración en mi pecho, y a pesar de todo, a pesar de todo este dolor que me está comiendo, siento aun tus ojos clavados en los míos, siento aun tu sonrisa derritiendo mi corazón y más aun, siento tus caricias pintadas en mi piel y tus labios rozando los míos.

¿Para qué hacerse ilusiones? ¿Para qué torturarme al pensar que sigues a mi lado? Tú nunca me quisiste decir porqué terminaste conmigo. Yo creo que por primera vez, tengo razón. Merezco una explicación.

Se está haciendo tarde y tengo que volver al castillo, pero no tengo las fuerzas suficientes para hacerlo. No tengo las fuerzas suficientes para encontrarme con tus ojos, para encontrarme con tus labios. Me pongo de pie, me dirijo a orillas del lago y me pongo de rodillas, viendo cómo el agua me devuelve mi reflejo que ahora muestra mi cara con muchas ojeras y los ojos rojos. Me siento en el frío suelo y doblo mis rodillas para darme calor, ya que ahora todo es frío, porque no estás conmigo.

Escondo mi cara entre mis rodillas y lloro. Lloro como jamás lo había hecho en mi vida. ¿Qué fue lo que hice mal, Hermione? ¿Por qué de la nada me dijiste que no querías andar conmigo? Jamás lo comprenderé. Me siento tan triste y solo. ¿Porqué nuestra relación tenía que terminar tan cerca de esta fecha? ¿Qué no recuerdas que día es hoy? Precisamente hoy es seis de Noviembre, hoy cumplíamos un año de novios, ahora estamos en séptimo curso y toda magia y la pasión comenzaron en sexto. Me duele este triste Noviembre, al no poder compartir esta fecha tan especial contigo.

Sigo sentado aquí en el frío suelo. Cómo quisiera que tú estuvieras aquí compartiendo esta hermosa vista que tengo del lago, con la luna reflejada en él. Siento cómo el viento juguetea con mi cabello y lo mueve de un lado a otro, pero mi cabello no se ve tan hermoso como el tuyo, con esos rizos que me encantaba enrollar entre mis dedos mientras te decía cosas al oído y sentía cómo tu piel se erizaba al sentir mi aliento tan cerca.

He tratado de preguntarle a Harry a ver si sabe algo de porqué terminaste nuestra relación pero no sabe nada. La verdad me gustaría tener una buena explicación porque yo te amo y no quiero perderte, no soporto verte en clases y en la sala común y no poder abrazarte ni besarte. Es bastante doloroso, no sabes cuánto. Me he hecho millones de hipótesis de porqué se acabó nuestra relación pero no las considero lógicas. Sigo sintiendo cómo la triste lluvia cae sobre mi cuerpo y me hace tiritar. Me estoy congelando aquí afuera pero siempre siento lo mismo desde que terminamos. Siento frío en mi corazón.

Cuando te veo tan sonriente me dan ganas de llorar. ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila mientras yo me estoy muriendo por tu amor?

Me estoy ahogando en mi propia tristeza. No encuentro una salida a tanta depresión que hay en mi ser. Prefiero morirme y ya no sufrir a verte por ahí caminando sin poder tocarte siquiera. Levanto mi cara de entre mis rodillas y tomo un pedazo de madera que estaba a un lado de mí. Eso me recuerda el trozo de madera con el que escribimos esas cosas tan bellas en aquel árbol.

Volteo hacia ahí y una lágrima cristalina sale de mis ojos azules y cae hasta mi boca. Tomo el pedazo de madera y escribo tu nombre a un lado de donde estoy sentado. He tratado de evitar llorarte pero es imposible, porque tú mi corazón robaste y es imposible dejarte de amar. Nunca, en lo que me queda de vida voy a dejar de amarte, Hermione. Pero la pregunta es: ¿Tú todavía me amas?

Te extraño demasiado. No sé cómo he podido vivir sin ti, sin tu amor, sin tu sonrisa y sin tus labios. A veces quisiera volver en el tiempo a la época en la cual fuimos felices. Quisiera volver a la época en donde nos juramos que siempre estaríamos juntos, en las buenas y en las malas. Aparte de todo este dolor que siento, me siento mucho más triste porque cuando termináramos este curso, yo te iba a pedir matrimonio, pero ahora ni siquiera somos amigos; ¿cómo lo podré hacer entonces? No sé. No sé nada. No sé ni me importa nada en esta vida si no estás a mi lado.

Yo siempre me había imaginado mi vida a tu lado y tú también lo habías hecho. Tú misma me lo dijiste una vez que estábamos en el árbol y hasta dijiste que formaríamos una linda familia con muchos pelirrojitos inteligentes, y aun recuerdo tus palabras que salieron de esos dulces labios, pero ahora tan peligrosos para mi ser.

-Ron, yo siempre quiero estar contigo, y me imagino mi vida siempre a tu lado y con una hermosa familia.-me dijiste sonriéndome tiernamente.

Me levanto del suelo, me dirijo de nuevo hacia el árbol y me abrazo a mí mismo, ya que he perdido el calor de tu cuerpo. Todavía puedo sentir tu aroma en el ambiente, y puedo oír aun, tu dulce voz en el viento. Las hojas se unen para hacer una melodía, pero ninguna melodía es más bella que tu propia voz.

Siento tantos sentimientos a la vez que es demasiado para mí. Siento cómo la lluvia me dice a través de sus cristalinas gotas de agua, que lo nuestro ya no existe, que la pequeña llama que era encendida por la magia de nuestro amor, ya no existe. Y simplemente recordarlo, me parte el corazón. Cómo quisiera estar aquí contigo en este árbol, planeando nuestra vida juntos, pero no, eso ya no existe, e imaginármelo simplemente me hace más daño.

Cómo quisiera poder decirte que eres lo más importante para mí, cómo quisiera poder decirte que sin ti no puedo vivir, sin tu voz, sin tu aroma. Yo quiero volver contigo pero no me atrevo a preguntarte, porque apenas terminó nuestra relación y estoy dolido. Muy dolido.

Me levanto del árbol y comienzo a caminar hacia el castillo. Aun tengo los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar y aun tengo mi corazón hecho pedazos dentro de mi pecho. Paso por los pasillos desiertos, y cuando paso junto a la biblioteca, de pronto escucho unos leves sollozos. Me acerco y abro la puerta lentamente. Veo la figura de una persona sentada en la última mesa y con la cara enrollada entre sus brazos.

Me acerco hacia esa persona y me quedo petrificado. Eres tú. Eres tú, Hermione. Ni siquiera te has dado cuenta de que estoy enfrente de ti. De pronto, como por instinto, comienzo a acercar mi mano a tu cabello para poder acariciarlo. Para poder sentir aquel aroma que me derrite. Toco tu cabello y lo comienzo a acariciar. Tú, al parecer, sientes un leve escalofrió y me miras a los ojos. ¡Pero cómo amo esos ojos! Cómo me derrite esa mirada tan dulce y tan tierna, pero esos ojos marrones tan bellos, ahora están hinchados, dándome la señal de que estuviste llorando. Inconscientemente, comienzo a acercarme a ti y te abrazo, pero algo extraño pasa: alejas mi mano bruscamente y me miras con tanto odio, que puedo sentir que me estás perforando los ojos.

-No me toques.-me dices en un tono tan frío, que me hace temblar.

-Hermione…-digo, tratando de hablar contigo y pedirte la explicación que tanto deseo escuchar.

-¿Qué?-me dices en un tono que me hace recordar al mismísimo Draco Malfoy.

-Necesito una explicación.-te digo mirándote detenidamente a los ojos, pero tú evitas mi mirada.

-¿De qué?-me preguntas simplemente.

-¿Por qué terminaste nuestra relación?-te pregunto directamente sin rodeos.

-Porque era lo mejor para los dos.-me dices viéndome con tus ojos miel.

-¿Por qué era mejor? ¡Dime! ¿Acaso no eras feliz conmigo? ¿Acaso yo sólo era un juguete con el que tú podías jugar cuando quisieras? ¿Acaso piensas que yo era un maldito adolescente que se dejó llevar por sus hormonas?-te digo perdiendo toda la paciencia.

-No es eso.-me dices con tus ojos cristalinos.

No llores, por favor. Porque cada vez que lo haces me siento más miserable de lo que me siento ahora. Sé que he hablado demás pero no lo puedo evitar. Así es mi forma de ser. Por favor no llores que no lo podré soportar.

-¡¿Entonces?!-aunque trato de controlarme no puedo y te grito, ocasionando que des un pequeño salto asustada.

-¡Son tus malditos celos Ron! ¡Tus malditos y estúpidos celos!-me gritas llorando, y con una furia con la que nunca te habías dirigido hacia mí.

-¿Qué celos?-te digo exasperado, aunque ya me imagino tu explicación.

-¿Qué celos?-me dices a punto de explotar-Siempre que estoy hablando con algún chico de las tareas o de alguna otra cosa, llegas y me dices que no tengo derecho a andar coqueteando con nadie porque soy tu novia ¡tú no tienes ningún derecho sobre mí! Yo puedo tener todos los amigos que quiera y aparte me dolió mucho que me dijeras que yo les andaba coqueteando cuando tú mismo sabes que no es verdad-tus lágrimas cada vez se hacen más y más como si hubieras tratado de desahogarte con alguien de esto desde hace mucho-Y aparte, eso me hirió mucho, porque yo pensé que podía confiar en ti, me tomaste como una cualquiera y eso me destrozó el corazón; ¡esa es la maldita razón por la cual terminé contigo!-gritaste tirándote al suelo de rodillas y llorando. Estabas llorando como yo nunca te había visto llorar.

Mientras tanto, yo sigo aquí petrificado y destrozado en mi lugar sin saber qué decir porque sé que tienes toda la razón. Odio eso. Tú siempre tienes la razón. Soy muy posesivo pero no lo puedo evitar, cuando veo a esos tipos hablando contigo me pongo hecho una furia que no puedo controlar. Pero lo he decidido, tenemos que darnos una segunda oportunidad por todo el amor que nos une; bueno, por lo menos de mi parte.

-Hermione-digo lentamente tratando de controlar mis comentarios-Tienes toda la razón.-digo agachando mi cabeza y sintiendo cómo una lágrima cae de mis ojos azules.

Tú, por tu parte, veo por el rabillo del ojo, estás totalmente sorprendida. Lo sé. Sé que tú nunca imaginaste que yo pudiera aceptar que tenías razón. Pero lo estoy haciendo. Y lo estoy haciendo simplemente porque te amo. Te amo. Esas son dos palabras que no son fáciles de decir y mucho menos de sentir.

-Por favor-te digo-Por favor dame una segunda oportunidad, te prometo que todo cambiará, hoy es nuestro aniversario.-digo viéndote a los ojos y sintiendo cómo ya no puedo retener las lágrimas que se formaron en mis ojos.

-No Ron, _era_ nuestro aniversario-dices aun llorando, sé cuanto te duele decir eso-No quiero saber nunca nada de ti, lo único que quiero hacer es…olvidarte.-y sin más que decir, sales corriendo y llorando de la biblioteca y yo me quedo con un nudo en la garganta sin poder procesar todavía todos los sentimientos encontrados que me están invadiendo.

Me dirijo hacia la Sala de los Menesteres para no ser molestado por nadie. Y comienzo a expresar en mi cabeza lo que quiero. Cuando abro la puerta, me quedo sorprendido del cambio que había. Me dirijo hacia el espejo que está en la sala y lo abro para buscar dentro algo que me ayude a calmar tanto dolor que siento. Tomo lo que buscaba y lentamente lo introduzco en mi muñeca. Siento cómo el dolor está desapareciendo, pero a la vez también siento cómo la sangre cae amargamente al piso. Ya no puedo más….y me desmayo.

0-0-0-0-0

Me despierto. Estoy en una habitación complemente blanca. No hay nadie y la luz no me permite ver. Siento cómo si estuviera flotando. Miro mi mano y la veo complemente desgarrada y llena de sangre. Pero sorprendentemente, no me duele. Escucho a algunas personas hablar y miro hacia abajo, de donde creo que salen las voces. Y ahí estás. Tan hermosa como siempre, pero ahora estás recargada en el hombro de mi mejor amigo, del único que no tengo celos. Te veo llorando y escucho claramente estas palabras:

-Todo fue mi culpa-dices escondiéndote en el pecho de Harry-Si yo no le hubiera dicho eso, él no estaría muerto.

¿Muerto? ¿Quién está muerto? No puedo ser yo; simplemente no puedo ser yo. Aunque pensándolo bien: Lo soy. Veo mi cuerpo cubierto de sangre en la Sala de los Menesteres y cómo muchísima gente está rodeándome, veo a mi madre, a Ginny y a ti llorando amargamente. Y a Harry, cayéndole una lagrima cristalina. Pero ya no importa. Ahora soy feliz porque no sufro por tu amor. No sufro por tu ausencia, pero créeme que siempre te amaré y que nunca jamás olvidaré aquel Noviembre sin ti.

_Fin_

_

* * *

  
_

**N/A: **De nuevo subiendo un one-shot. Yo amo esta canción, es preciosa. Este fic fue escrito bajo la inspiración depresiva post-decepción amorosa (¿Se nota? xD). Y no se les olvide dejar un review con críticas, comentarios, etc.

_-Bianca._


End file.
